


Заметки из интервью с Бай Юем: единственное, что меня волнует — это актерское мастерство

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), Jane_Lightman



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Lightman/pseuds/Jane_Lightman
Summary: Бетинг:https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaushttps://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_Abe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Заметки из интервью с Бай Юем: единственное, что меня волнует — это актерское мастерство

Заметки из интервью с Бай Юем: единственное, что меня волнует — это актерское мастерство 

[читать на гуглдиске](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W-Rmx5CbQndBpaHVXWm6-9TGHnCbfIsXRWB0yLTA6J8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
